


But a Vessel

by ObsidianCoffe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I truly have no idea what I am doing, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Robodick, Self-Discovery, Smut, Voice Kink, attempting to write porn, look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCoffe/pseuds/ObsidianCoffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Zenyatta's advice, Genji finds himself trying something for the first time since his body was reconstructed. He ends up using his Master's help in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for Scuzer at tumblr. Go and send her nice wishes and look at her beautiful art.

He sighed, embarrassed and frustrated. Not for the first time that night, he wondered if he should just forget about the whole thing and pretend like nothing had happened.

Genji felt like a teenager all over again; sitting in his room alone, hands clenched on the sheets of his bed, nervous and actually _scared_ , as if Itsuki-sensei could come in at any minute and catch him red-handed. It was ridiculous.

But, he guessed, it really was a first time again.

* * *

 

Genji stared at his Master, stunned and a bit horrified. He surely must have misunderstood, there was no way Zenyatta had suggested…

“I believe masturbation would benefit you greatly.”

Oh, but he _had_.

And in the middle of the village.

They had been taking a morning stroll, simply enjoying the nice weather together like the rest of the villagers. Many of them were in pairs, and Genji hadn’t been able to suppress a sigh at the sight of several couples.

“Is love concerning you again, my student?” he had asked, considerate as always. They had discussed the issue before, how Genji should not close himself to any type of relationship, but stay mindful of taking his time.

“Not really, Master.” He had been unsure of how to explain it. “It’s more the… loss, I suppose, of the whole experience. Flirting, going on dates… There are a lot of activities I cannot partake in anymore.”

“Hmm… I see.” Zenyatta had sounded thoughtful, and he had expected that to be the end of it.

But of course, Master was always full of surprises.

“Genji, it is of upmost importance that you conciliate yourself with your own body. Remember: your physique, whether flesh or metal, is but a vessel for your soul. You must learn to accept this new body, and discover everything it has to offer you.”

“But… I-I mean, is it correct that you encourage me to do this…?”

“The Shimbali believe that the only condemnable sexual acts are those of misconduct. In your case, I believe you have nothing to worry about. You should see this as an opportunity for self-exploration and insight, and hopefully enjoy yourself.”

And with that, he calmed turned to continue their morning stroll.

* * *

 

He stared at his crotch, as if it could answer his questions. After the surgery, Angela had given him a lot of very throughout explanations about the processes of his new body. He paid little mind, only the necessary to keep his body running and meet his objectives.

He _knew_ the basics, how it was supposed to… work- he just had never felt the need to try. Never thought he would.

Taking a deep breath, he chose to start slow. That was what Zenyatta had advised.

Heh. Wouldn’t this be easier if Master would guide him through this?

He felt his hips shift. A good start, he figured.

Running his hand down his chest, he let his fingers lightly caress the nods on his abdomen, nerves jolting at the uncommon treatment. Already feeling the heat coiling in his gut with heavy breaths, his hand trailed down to stroke the more supple part of his thigh. His own gentle touch was almost teasing.

“Ah…!”

It had been too long since he last felt like this. Even the briefest of traces on his armor was enough to make him twitch. As he closed his eyes and ran his fingers on the crevices on his groin, he tried to find a mental image to help stimulation.

His movements halted and he groaned, frustrated.

From all the faces that flashed in his mind, all the naked bodies and lewd positions he could recall, none of them caught his attention. He thought about the girls back in Hanamura, the boys, the people ready to please the heir of the Shimada’s. He thought about the people he met after being reconstructed, travelling across the world and working in Overwatch. High and deep voices promising to be anything he wanted.

But it was useless. There was no appeal.

Perhaps he should just let it go. Even if he was feeling something now, an uncomfortable frustration settled on his body, he could just sleep it off. Zenyatta would be disappointed, but maybe this was something he had irremediably lost all those years ago.

_“Giving up so soon? I’m surprised.”_

His body trembled. The voice in his ear had been too close to reality, too much like the rich, soothing voice of his Master.

_“Wouldn’t you try again? Just one more time…”_

An involuntary jerk of his hips, a whine escaping his mouth.

_“Genji, please?”_

Gods help him. This was so wrong.

A trembling hand groped his codpiece before his lust-addled brain could react. It stayed there, as if waiting for further instructions.

_“Well…?”_

He was burning all over, the warmth on his groin sweeping through his torso. The shame of realizing he was going to use his teacher; his patient, caring, ever-understanding and quite possibly celibate monk of a teacher to _masturbate_ made him feel the heat of shame in his throat.

But sweet grief, even that shame aroused him.

_“Come now. Show me, let me see you my dearest student.”_

Moaning, he opened his thighs, feeling irrationally shy. As an afterthought, he took off his mask, his breath fogging up the interior. Master would understand. Right? He was always accepting and willing to help.

He would forgive him… If he knew…

With a soft click, the codpiece came off.

…Right?

Oh gods. It was strange.

The relieving of pressure felt like a blessing, but as he looked down and gaze upon the replacement he had for his cock, he almost cried. It was made of the same pliable material on his body, with nods and chinks that definitely were not part of a human penis.

_“Now, now. Don’t make that face, you have a most beautiful body, don’t be ashamed.”_

Genji groaned, rhythmically caressing his thighs, trying to relax.

_“Good, you are doing so good my student. Now, I want you to touch yourself, show me what you like.”_

Gently, he grasped it at his base, and almost shouted. He was _so_ sensitive. All the receptors on the shaft were going crazy at the feel of his own hand. There was something soft grazing his pinky finger underneath, and a part of his brain was struggling to remember all the technical data about it. He decided to leave it alone, the sensations from his new dick already proving to be too much.

Luckily, it was very similar in size to what he remembered, so it was easy to drown himself in the sensation instead of dwelling in the strangeness of it. The pad of his index finger trailed lightly, just barely there, up the shaft to the head. There, he teased the glans, testing their receptivity. His whole body was trembling, as the other hand held onto the thickness of his thigh.

_“Mmm… Look at you. You have barely touched yourself and you’re already making a mess. So lewd, Genji…”_

His cock twitched, painfully stiff and weeping translucent lubricant. He cried out, thrusting up involuntarily as his body sought more stimulation. The filth spoken in Zenyatta’s voice was pure sin, he would never hear him speak the same way again.

He closed his fist around it, keeping it loose and slow in movement. He didn’t remember being one for teasing, but in this new body, so fresh and responsive, he felt the need to drag on his release and extend this pleasure. Slowly, he thrusted into his fist, jaw falling slack at the shift of his augmented skin.

There was no keeping his sounds low. Long, deep groans that turned into high pitched gasps when he grazed the head; throaty moans and little whines as he tried to reach the peak. Meanwhile, the voice of Zenyatta urged him on, whispering praise and lewd promises in his ear. He was wet, an endless stream of lubricant dripping with enthusiasm from the tip of his dick.

There was a need, resonating from within his body. Something… he wanted… he wanted- to be filled. He cried out. Yes, he wanted something inside him, pumping into his body, giving him another kind of pleasure.

_“What was that, dear student? Do you want me to fill you up? How indecent…”_

Speeding up his hand, Genji cried out. He was desperate.

_“Well, perhaps I should indulge you… You’ve been so good, with your legs opened up so pretty for me.”_

“Ah… Ahhh! Master!” He was so close, so close. Could almost feel it, reach it. “Master Zenyatta!”

_“Hmm… You want to cum, don’t you. Go ahead, you deserve it.”_ He moaned shamelessly loud. _“Come Genji, I want to see you cum, dearest. You are so beautiful. Cum for me…”_

With a cry and a particularly hard thrust, he came all over his chest, green-tinted lubricant dripping vulgarly on metal. He rested there on his bed, trying to catch his breath as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Like many others, Zenyatta’s idea had been a good one he agreed, as he felt his body relax against the messed up sheets. He knew guilt would come, but he was content to push it out of his thoughts for as long as he’d be able to. For now, cleaning the mess he’d made on himself came first.

* * *

 

As silently as his levitating functions allowed him to, Zenyatta turned to retire to his chamber in order to meditate on the happenings he had just heard from the room of his brightest pupil.

**Author's Note:**

> JISUS CRUST. Look at me, all grown up and writing porn. Or attepmting to.
> 
> Any critique is welcome, I need to get better at this. If you want to contact me to tell me how awful it was, I'm at obsidian-coffe on tumblr.


End file.
